gemotstowfandomcom-20200215-history
Architecture
Architecture of the Early Mediaeval period is found the length and breadth of the land, but needs finding. This page lists some examples No secular buildings remain standing from the Anglo-Saxon period, so all abiding work is found in churches. A few foundations of apparently secular buildings remain. For earthworks and similar, see Earthworks. Anglo-Saxon period buildings and structures Anglesey *''Penmon Welsh stone cross ~1000 in church'' Angus *'Brechin': Cathedral **''Sculpture of Northumbrian type ~880'' **Round tower dated 990-1012 *'Restenneth': Priory church argued to be dated ~1040. Argyll *''Iona: The famous monastery island which King Oswald and many others visited. The buildings are mediaeval, the Abbey restored in the 19th and 20th centuries. Some crosses date to 950-1000, and 9th-10th century Scottish and Norse kings' burials'' (Iona Community) *''Kildalton (Isle of Islay): the Kildalton Cross, ~950-1000'' *''Keills (Kintyre): Stone cross ~1000'' Bedfordshire *'Bedford': St Peter de Merton - Central tower ~1000, long-and-short work, quoins etc Berkshire *'Boxford': St Andrew's: Much of the chancel. The window in the north wall of the chancel is the oldest working window in Britain, dated to the tenth or early eleventh century.http://www.oxford.anglican.org/the-door/news/saxon-window-sheds-light-on-boxfords-past.html *'Wickham': St Swithin - tower ~1020 Buckinghamshire *'Wing': All Saints Cambridgeshire *'Cambridge': St Bene't's (in Benet Street) Cheshire *'Sandbach': The Sandbach Crosses - two tall, intricately carved market crosses ~850 Cornwall *''Cardinham: St Meubred - Interlaced cross 9th century near west door? and carved stone in the churchyard'' *''Mawgan: Lanherne House has a tenth century figure-carved cross by its entrance'' *''Mylor: St Melorus - Westwelsh / English 9th century cross in churchyard'' *'Perranzabuloe': St Piran-in-Sabulo - Westwelsh / Irish chapel ~500-700 *''Sancreed: St Sancredus - two West Welsh or English 10th century crosses in churchyard'' Cumberland *''Aspatria: St Kentigern - Hogsback stones and fragments'' *''Beckermet: St Bridget Old Church - churchyard has two crosses ~1000'' *'Bewcastle': St Cuthbert's - The Bewcastle Cross (of which the shaft remains) ~700, a pair with the Ruthwell Cross, apparently commemorating Ealhfrith King of Deira (655-670?) *''Dacre: St Andrew’s - The "Dacre Bears" (possibly Norse), two crosses ~900-950'' *''Gosforth: St Mary's - Gosforth Cross http://archaeology.eu.com/vikings/gosforth/ 15 feet tall ~980, and various carved stones'' *''Irton: St Paul's - cross perhaps tenth century'' *''Penrith: St Andrew - 2 crosses and hogsback tombs'' Derbyshire *''Eyam: St Lawrence - cross in churchyard ~800, poss Anglo-Saxon font'' *'Repton': St Wystan's Church (crypt c. 750, chancel walls ninth century) Devon *''Colyton: St Andrew - remains of a cross-shaft'' *''Dolton: St Edmund's font ~800-1000, carved from two earlier cross shafts'' Dorset *'Canford Magna': Parish Church - chancel ~1000, remains of crosses *''Sherborne'': Sherborne Abbey - an Anglo-Saxon doorway in the north-west of the church. (Otherwise the church is a soaring Gothic building, built ont a Norman Romanesque crossing.) *'Wareham': **St Martins - chancel window and long-and-short work **''St Mary - some inscribed stones and minor work; described as "a Saxon church with a plain Victorian nave"'' *'Winterbourne Steepleton': St Michael and All Angels - "essentially Saxon" largely rebuilt by the Normans, some nave masonry and quoins. Outside a relief of a flying angel Dumfriesshire *''Dumfries: museum is now the home to many Northumbrian carved stones from Dumfriesshire and from Galloway'' *''Nith Bridge: [http://www.dumfriesmuseum.demon.co.uk/frames.html The Nith Bridge Cross - 10th century Northumbrian-style stone cross, sumptuously decorated'' *'Ruthwell': The Ruthwell Cross (now in the parish church) Durham *'Billingham': St Cuthbert's - tower and nave perhaps late 10th century *''Durham: Cathedral - remarkable Norman cathedral contains the grave of St Cuthbert and many items buried with him, retrieved from his tomb are on display'' *'Escomb': The Saxon Church (~670) - remarkable, almost unaltered, early Saxon church *'Jarrow': **St Paul ~684, where Bede lived and died **Monastery remains *'Monkwearmouth': St Peter ~670, part of the joint monastery of Monkwearmouth and Jarrow *'Norton': St Mary the Virgin - tower and transepts ~990 Essex *'Bradwell-on-Sea': St Peter-on-the-Wall (a Roman building adapted in 654) *'Chickney': St Mary's - "a remarkable survival of a largely unaltered Saxon building" nave and windows *'Colchester': Holy Trinity - West tower and a doorway *'Greensted juxta Ongar': St Andrew Unique construction using vertically split logs (the oldest wooden church in Britain) *'Hadstock': St Botolph - Lower parts ~1050 *''Inworth: All Saints, of arguable - Anglo-Saxon or early Norman'' *''Strethall: St Mary The Virgin Nave and chancel arch ~1060'' Gloucestershire *'Coln Rogers': St Andrew's - nave and chancel ~1030 *'Deerhurst': **The Priory Church of St Mary at Deerhurst **Odda's Chapel (1056) - one of the most complete Anglo-Saxon chapels in Britain *'Gloucester': St Oswald's Priory ruins founded by Æþelflæd *'Winstone': St Bartholomew, - tower late Anglo-Saxon, and nave of the Anglo-Norman overlap Hampshire *'Boarhunt': St Nicholas - almost complete, ~1060 *'Breamore': St Mary *'Romsey': Romsey Abbey (St Mary and St Ethelflaeda) (some minor detail only) *'Titchfield': St Peter's - porch ~800 *'Warblington': St Bartholomew - Tower and door openings *''Winchester: Winchester Cathedral, but of the Old Minster (648) only foundations remain, marked out on the floor)'' Hertfordshire *''Northchurch, Berkhamsted: St Mary - foundations, poss some details'' *''Reed: St Mary (some detail only)'' *'St Albans:' **St Albans Cathedral is Norman, but with reused Anglo-Saxon ballusters: shafts up in the triforium (first floor gallery) of the North and South Transepts, possibly from the minster built by Offa **St Michael, St Michael's Street, complete nave and chancel walls ~950, with surviving windows displayed; constructed from Roman brick from Verulamium, (like the Cathedral's tower). Norman aisles added ~1110 and Norman romanesque arches now pierce the chancel walls; also other later changes. *'Westmill': St Mary the Virgin (Nave and pillars) Huntingdonshire *'Great Paxton': Holy Trinity - Rare Anglo-Danish arched crossing and aisled nave ~1020 Kent *'Canterbury': **St Martin's (7th C nave with parts of poss earlier origin, described as the oldest church in the English speaking world) **St Augustine's Abbey remains **St Mary Northgate **St Peter and St Paul ? *'Dover': St Mary in Castro (within the grounds of Dover Castle) *'Lydd': All Saints - Windows and arches 7th Century but debate remains on exact age *''Lyminge: Remains of St Æþelburg's minster ~655 and walling and windows from ~960'' *''Minster-in-Sheppey: Minster Abbey - part of the walls incorporate walls of Queen Sæxburg’s nunnery ~670'' *''Rochester: Rochester Cathedral: All Norman, but the foundations of the old cathedral are buried beneath and the position of the west door is marked out on the floor'' Lancashire *'Heysham': **St Patrick's Chapel - remains and rock-cut tombs **St Peter's - south and west doors, west window etc (10th / 11th century), 10th century hogsback tomb, early cross shaft in the churchyard, sandstone archway in the churchyard (in the church until Victorian restoration) *''Whalley: St Mary and All Saints churchyard has three Anglo-Saxon crosses'' Leicestershire *''Breedon-on-the-Hill: Breedon Priory - sculpture (late eighth-century)'' Lincolnshire *'Barton-on-Humber': St Peter's *''Hough on the Hill: All Saints - Part of tower (round tower), semicircular stair projection, part of nave etc ~1030'' *'Lincoln': **''City wall not dated as Anglo-Saxon but Roman, so known and used in the period'' **''St Benedict - late Anglo-Saxon tower mentioned in some sources - unverified'' **St Peter-at-Gowts - late Anglo-Saxon tower **St Mary-le-Wigford - late Anglo-Saxon tower and a early inscribed stone *'Little Bytham': St Medard's and St Gildard's church (some AS long and short work around a door) *'Stow': Stow Minster (~1040 with a small part surviving from 975) *'Waythe': St Martin's - Central tower ~1040 in Victorian church Middlesex *'City of London': All Hallows by the Tower (London's oldest church) - Anglo-Saxon arch (using Roman tiles), part of a cross-head (with Englisc inscription) and various artefacts *''Stepney: St Dunstan - Carving of the Crucifixion in south aisle poss ~1020'' *'Westminster': Westminster Abbey (The Collegiate Church of St Peter) - Founded and first built by King Edward the Confessor, though little of the King's work remains Morayshire *''Forres: "Sueno's Stone" - carved cross-shaft described as "Pictish" but late, perhaps 9th or 10th century'' Norfolk *'East Lexham': St Andrew (the tower) *'Forncett St Peter': St Peter's ~1020-1060 *'Great Dunham': St Andrew ~1040 *'Haddiscoe': St Mary *'Kirby Cane': All Saints - round tower and other parts ~1020 *'North Elmham': Cathedral site, though ruins argued as either ~1000 or early Norman *'Norwich': St Mary Coslany (off Oak Street) - Anglo-Saxon / Danish round tower ~1020, with triangular bell openings *'Tasburgh': St Mary's - round tower ~1020-1060 *''Whissonsett: St Mary's churchyard the Whissonsett Cross ~900'' Northamptonshire *'Barnack': St John the Baptist *'Brigstock': St Andrew *'Brixworth': All Saints *'Church Stowe (Stowe IX Churches)': St Michael's *'Earls Barton': All Saints *''Geddington: St Mary Magdalene - remains of triangular-headed arcading'' *''Peterborough: Peterborough Cathedral - The Hædda Stone with the cathedral'' *'Sulgrave': **St James the Less - west doorway is poss 10th C **''Sulgrave Manor grounds are said to contain the foundations of a thegn's hall'' *'Wittering': All Saints - Anglo-Norse chancel arch ~1020 Northumberland *'Bolam': St Andrew - tower ~1050 *'Bywell': St Andrews - tower, 55 feet high *'Corbridge': St Andrew's Church - remarkable early Saxon church incorporating a relocated Roman arch *''Heddon-on-the-Wall: St Andrews - some quoins ~1020-1050'' *'Hexham': Hexham Abbey crypt (674; St Wilfred) complete (reusing Roman stone), a stone friþstol (originally the Bishop's seat), Bishop Acca's monument and several carved stone fragments including a grave cover *'Lindisfarne': St Mary the Virgin - Early Saxon chancel wall and elements *'Ovingham': St. Mary the Virgin - tower and cross fragments *'Rothbury': Intricately carved cross base with Biblical scenes, now forming the base for the font *'Warden': St Michael and All Angels, - tower with tower arch ~1050 *'Whittingham': St Bartholomew's - lower parts of tower, doorway, stonework in the north aisle wall, nave quoins ~1020 Orkney *'Brough of Birsay': **Ruins of Norse cathedral ~1050 **Traces of Norse village ~1000-1100, (attrib. to Earl Þorfinn) *''Westness: Norse lady's grave ~850'' Oxfordshire *'Langford': St Matthew - tower and arch ~1050 and sculpture *''North Leigh: Church ruins with Anglo-Saxon tower'' *'Oxford': St Michael at the Northgate (the tower is ~1040) Perthshire *'Abernethy': http://www.abernethyvillage.co.uk/ Round tower dated 1050-1060 Renfrewshire *''Inchinnan: Churchyard has crosses and cross slab dated perhaps eighth to tenth centuries'' Shropshire *'Barrow': St Giles - chancel etc ~ 1040-1050 *'Diddlebury': St Peter - Nave, window & door, herringbone wall ~1060 *'Stanton Lacy': St Peter - part of wall has long-and-short work etc ~1050 Suffolk *'South Elmham Cross': minster church ruins (St Cross) in woodland ~950 *'Thorington': St Peter, round tower ~1050 *''West Stowe: archaeological site now with a reconstructed early period village'' Sussex *'Arlington': St Pancras part Anglo-Saxon, part Norman *'Bosham': Holy Trinity *'Clayton': St John The Baptist (arch) *'Jevington': St Andrew *'Lyminster': St Mary Magdalene *'Sompting': St Mary (~1050, with a Rhenish helm spire) *'Worth': St Nicholas - Described as one of the largest and most impressive in Britain ~1030-1050 *''See also: Sussex Saxon Churches'' Warwickshire *'Wootton Wawen': St Peter's Westmorland *''Heversham: St Peter's - cross in churchyard ~900'' *'Morland': St Lawrence - tower ~1060 (the only remaining Anglo-Saxon building in Westmorland) Wigtownshire *'Chapel Finian' near Port William: Chapel Finian - remains of oval monastic enclosure ~1000 *''Chapel in the Rocks: chapel remains, with a cave serving as chancel - unknown date'' *''Kirkmadrine: inscribed stones in church walls of unknown date'' *''St Ninian's Cave: cave chapel with inscribed crosses - early'' *'Whithorn]': Abbey misc remains from perhaps 400 - 900, the later stones with Northumbrian pattern Wiltshire *'Bradford on Avon': St Laurence - complete church *'Britford': St Peter - nave and some ornamented features ~800 and later *'Netheravon': All Saints - tower and herringbone masonry ~ 1060 *''Ramsbury: Holy Cross - collection of shafts and gravestones in church'' Yorkshire York *'York': **The Anglian Tower (within the city wall near the Ouse bridge): Lower storey poss dated ~630. If so, it is the only remaining substantial piece of secular Anglo-Saxon architecture. **Mickelgate: St Mary Bishophill - church with lower part of tower ~8th or 9th century, upper parts with herringbone walling and bell openings ~1020-60. Tower arch possibly serving as the nave East Riding *''Nunburnholme: St James - cross in churchyard ~1000'' *'Skipwith': St Helen - West tower and well-kept tower arch ~1040 North Riding *''Brompton-in-Allertonshire: St Thomas' - largest collection of hogsback sculptures in Britain and other sculpture, 2 crosses ~800-900'' *'Hackness': St Peter's - chancel arch ~1030,cross fragments, some with runic inscriptions *'Hovingham': All Saints - tower and west door ~1060, sculpted stone ~800 *'Kirkdale': St Gregory's Minster - tower, arch and chancel arch, sundial, ~1055 *'Kirk Hammerton': St John The Baptist picture almost complete ~1050 *''Masham: St Mary the Virgin - cross shaft in churchyard'' West Riding *'Bardsey': All Hallows - Tower *''Collingham: St Oswald - some sculpture including Apostles Cross ~800'' *''Dewsbury: All Saints (Dewsbury Minster)- parts of cross ~820 and misc sculpture'' *'Ledsham': All Saints - Major church with two-storey west porch, nave and other remains, ~800-1050, with Norman and later additions *''Marton-in-Craven: St Peter carved cross ~1050. Some argue that the church is Anglo-Saxon'' *'Ripon': Ripon Cathedral St Wilfred's crypt (~670) Outside links Anglo-Saxon sites - Trinity College, Cambridge Anglo-Saxon Churches Early English Architecture thanks to Octavia Randolph [http://www.britainexpress.com/architecture/saxon.htm Anglo-Saxon Architecture] - Britain Express Pictures "Anglo-Saxon architecture" - pictures on WikiMedia Commons Books *'Anglo-Saxon Architecture' H M Taylor and Joan Taylor, Cambridge University Press (3 volumes) *'The Buildings of Britain: Anglo-Saxon and Norman' ed. Alistair Service ISBN 009150130X Category:Culture Category:Geography